


he came (for me.)

by tturtletown



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, M/M, Nygmob - Freeform, Riddlebird - Freeform, The Riddler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tturtletown/pseuds/tturtletown
Summary: i haven't posted since 2016 so here we are. my writing got a lil better though; still super short.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	he came (for me.)

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀𝐓𝐚𝐩, 𝐭𝐚𝐩, 𝐭𝐚𝐩..⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀That was the sound of a Penguin's impatient feet hitting cold concrete as he paced his room, unable to rest until something— anything happened.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀“Oh c'mon, Ed..” He grumbled. Perhaps this was a stupid idea; the letter had been sent days ago, yet no response. Maybe he should give up hope. Maybe Arkham wasn't so bad.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀Screaming echoed from down the hall, followed by Jerome's signature laugh. It made Oswald wince.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀No. He 𝙝𝙖𝙨 to get out of here.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀———⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀When he waddled his way down the hallway, he almost couldn't believe his eyes.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀Yes.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀A wave of relief washed over him as he saw his arch nemesis sitting there, scribbling away at whatever.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀“I knew you'd come!” Oswald exclaimed, followed by a fit of nervous giggles.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀He came, he came, he came.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀𝗛𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗲.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀Soon enough Oswald had his hands on the man dressed head to toe in green; grasping at his jacket, pounding on his chest— anything to release the beast inside.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀“I need you..”⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀Poor, scared Ed Nygma was all that was there, but not for long— he may have refused to speak that horrid name, but now, now it was spilling off of his lips like a prayer..⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀“...𝑹𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆𝒓.”⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀And just like that, Ed was gone, Oswald didn't need him anymore.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀A fierce grin welcomed him, and the shorter male choked back a sob.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀Call it crazy, call it fucked up, whatever you want—⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀— but Oswald? Oswald calls it 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚.⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
